


Deep Purple

by yours_eternally



Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [10]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘You’re gonna have to do more than play me a song,’ Ricky tells him, smirking. Chris laughs, grabbing his acoustic.‘Fine,’ Chris says, shrugging as he sits back on the bed, ‘—if you do it, I’ll make you come.’‘You already did that,’ Ricky says, laughing.‘I’ll make you do it again,’ Chris says, strumming the guitar at him ominously, ‘—really hard.’With their usual roles flipped, Ricky’s feeling self-conscious but Chris has a suggestion that might make it easier for Ricky.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859290
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Deep Purple

‘Can I hear it?’ Chris asks as he rolls over onto his stomach. Ricky glances at him. He’s flopped across Ricky’s bed like he has been for most of the afternoon, surrounded by snacks and covered in (vegan) cheese dust. Ricky’s sitting at his desk, on his computer showing Chris the stuff he’s been working on during the week and half they haven’t seen each other. It’s raining and they’ve been curled up on Ricky’s bed, watching reruns while discussing the upcoming tour. 

Ricky ignores Chris' question — though he’s more than ready to be on the road again — he doesn’t want to talk about the song. It’s somehow easier to bear thousands of strangers listening to it than to have to watch Chris’ face as he does.

‘C’mon,’ Chris coaxes, pulling one of Ricky’s pillows under his chest to prop him up. All the better to stare at him. 

‘You’ve heard it,’ Ricky says, trying to sound casual, ‘I emailed you the file.’ 

‘Yeah, but not like _live_ ,’ Chris says, grinning at him. Ricky rolls his eyes.

‘I told you, I can’t do it live,’ he says, shaking his head and turning back to his screen. He clicks through files, guessing it’s less awful to play Chris the recording he’d made than to actually have to sing there and then in his bedroom, with Chris all warm and snuggled up so temptingly in his bed. 

They’d already had sex earlier, when Chris had arrived, but Chris hadn’t bothered to put his shirt back on and Ricky’s fairly certain his refractory period is well over. Chris pushes himself up as Ricky watches, frowning at him. He trots over to Ricky’s guitar rack, fingertips tracing along the necks. Ricky eyes him as he crouches to make his selection and his sweats slip down enough to show the pale V of his buttocks. 

‘I’ll tell you what I’ll play and you sing,’ Chris says, glancing over his shoulder to grin at him. Ricky snorts at him. 

‘You’re gonna have to do more than play me a song,’ Ricky tells him, smirking. Chris laughs, grabbing his acoustic.

‘Fine,’ Chris says, shrugging as he sits back on the bed, ‘—if you do it, I’ll make you come.’ 

‘You already did that,’ Ricky says, laughing. 

‘I’ll make you do it again,’ Chris says, strumming the guitar at him ominously, ‘—really hard.’ 

‘ _Really hard?_ ’ Ricky repeats, amused. Chris nods seriously. Ricky bites his lip then exhales heavily. ‘I… I’m embarrassed,’ he admits, eyes skating away from his face. 

‘Dude, you do this for a living,’ Chris says, grinning as he plucks strings. 

‘No,’ Ricky corrects, refusing to turn in his chair to look at him, ‘I play guitar for a living.’ 

‘I like it,’ Chris says, changing tack, ‘the recording you did— I really like it.’ Ricky snorts softly, scratching the back of his neck, face still hot. ‘We can sit back to back, if you like, then you don’t even have to look at me.’ Ricky huffs but gets up, moving over the bed. Chris smiles at him as Ricky approaches, gesturing for him to turn. Chris wriggles himself so he’s got one leg folded under him on the bed and one foot on the floor, showing his profile to Ricky. Ricky sits as well, letting his shoulders press against Chris’ back and his head flop back on Chris’ shoulder. 

‘Do you want me to count you in?’ Chris asks.

‘No,’ Ricky grunts then he thinks about it, ‘—actually yeah.’ 

‘Okay,’ Chris laughs and starts to play. Ricky sings quietly at first but he’s settled in by the chorus and Chris might actually be able hear him by the time they get to the end. Chris hums softly, letting his head lean back and turning it so he can nuzzle into Ricky like a cat. Ricky smiles, still blushing. Chris kisses his cheek, angle awkward. 

Ricky turns so they can kiss properly and Chris puts a hand on his shoulder, carefully extracting the acoustic from between them to set it on the carpet.

‘So,’ Ricky says against his lips, ‘how you gonna make me come _really hard_?’ Chris kisses his lips and Ricky opens his mouth letting him lick inside. Then Chris presses on his chest, pushing him to lay on his back on the mussed bed. Chris straightens, leaning over him and climbing on to him settling to sit comfortably on his hips. 

Chris’ weight is grounding and Ricky can immediately feel his cock’s interest in this development. Chris puts his hands on his chest and Ricky holds his waist as he starts to rock his hips a little. 

‘What about…’ Chris says, licking his lips thoughtfully, though Ricky’s certain he’s more than done thinking, ‘—if I ride you?’ 

‘Yeah,’ Ricky says, smirking as he palms Chris’ hips. He pushes up to kiss him again and Chris holds his head, kissing back. ‘These need to come off, dude. Right now,’ Ricky says, thumbs sliding under the waistband of his sweats. Ricky lets his thumbs trace around the waistband, brushing the short hair at the base of his cock. Chris moans into his mouth. 

‘ _Fuck._ Yeah, okay, okay,’ Chris says. He gets off Ricky, staggering upright to pull his sweats off so he’s completely naked. Ricky pulls his t-shirt over his head and strips down the rest of the way as well. 

‘Where’s the lube?’ Ricky asks as Chris puts a knee on the mattress. 

‘Hm,’ he says, looking around before bending to snag it from where it's stuck under one of the pillows. Ricky shuffles so he’s sat back further on the bed, hands coming up to catch Chris’ hips as he moves back over him. Chris’ cock brushes his stomach as he gets settled and Ricky looks him over appreciatively. 

His eyes are glossy and his hair’s kind of sticking up like he just woke up, and when Ricky experimentally presses a finger into his hole it slides in easily. Chris makes a tight noise, hips twitching back onto his hand. Ricky adds another finger, starting to rock his hand. 

‘Hm, you feel that?’ he murmurs, spreading his other hand across Chris’ stomach pushing a little so he’ll start to fuck himself back onto Ricky’s fingers. ‘You’re still so wet and open for me.’ Chris makes another quiet noise, biting the studs in his lower lip, eye low. 

‘You must want it badly, huh?’ Ricky asks him, pushing in another finger, ‘had you been thinking about it when I fucked you earlier?’

‘Yeah,’ Chris says, still sucking his lips as his hips start to flex faster, ‘all the time, whenever I... do it myself, it's you.’ 

‘Is that right?’ Ricky murmurs, curling his fingers and making Chris shiver. He can feel Chris’ ass and thighs rubbing against his cock as Chris squirms back onto his fingers. Chris moans, hands panted on Ricky’s chest. 

‘I want your dick,’ Chris says, eyelashes low as his hips roll cock dragging over Ricky's skin. 

‘Yeah,’ Ricky pants, withdrawing his hand from Chris and fumbling for the lube. He slicks his cock as Chris goes up on his knees, shifting into position. Chris carefully settles back while Ricky guides his cock into him. Chris whines softly, sitting back until Ricky’s cock is deep in his body. 

Ricky groans, hands tight on Chris’ hips. Chris’ hands are spread across his chest and Ricky can feel them sweating against his skin as Chris starts to rock his hips into him. Ricky can feel his thighs tensing as Chris starts to fuck down into him. Ricky lifts his hips, rolling up into him as Chris presses down. Chris arches his back, letting his head tip back, stretching taut the ink on his throat. Ricky rubs his thumb over Chris’ hipbone, looking down his body. 

‘Fuck, you feel so good,’ Ricky gasps, and Chris smiles, sucking the stud in the centre of his lip. Ricky lets his hands smooth onto Chris ass, squeezing. Chris arches more, leaning back, Ricky holding his hips to keep him in place so he can thrust up into him harder. Chris moans, chipped-black nails digging into his thighs. 

‘C’mon,’ Ricky says, digging his own nails into Chris’ flesh. Chris makes a tight desperate noise, putting a hand on the behind him. He thrusts down, thighs spread over Ricky’s hips. 

‘Rick, please,’ Chris gasps. Ricky lifts his hand, not taking hold of his cock yet but letting it slide in the L of his thumb and forefinger. Chris whines, hips pushes up into Ricky’s hand. 

‘Rick,’ he moans softly again and Ricky closes his hand around his cock. Chris gasps, shuddering, and Ricky can feel his body clenching. Ricky bites his lip, panting. He loves Chris riding him, loves how fucking good he looks, loves the way his body feels clutching around his cock. 

Chris groans sharply, hips jerking up as he comes hot over Ricky’s stomach. Ricky groans feeling the orgasm going through Chris’ body. Chris drops forward, panting against Ricky’s neck. Ricky lifts his head up to kiss him. Chris presses his mouth to Ricky’s clumsily. 

Chris pushes his hips down as Ricky ruts up and feels his gut twist as he comes. Ricky moans, shuddering, as the orgasm sparks and spreads electricity down his spine and through his limbs. He feels his blood pressure drop, leaving his ears ringing. 

It takes a moment for the world to come back to him. He can feel Chris panting against his skin. Ricky cups the back of his head, kissing his cheek. Chris mumbles, shifting and carefully lifting himself off of Ricky, flopping onto the bed next to him. Ricky rubs his knuckles over his ribs gently, panting his breath back. 

‘Okay?’ Ricky asks.

‘Yeah,’ Chris pants out, hands over his face, palms up, ‘—told you I’d make you come really hard,’ he says, stretching out a little. Ricky laughs before rolling over onto him and giving a hard, sloppy kiss on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly pertinent fic today, considering I wrote this at least a month ago.. 
> 
> And yes, you bet I edited this for posting while listening to the _Eternally Yours_ cover on repeat and bawling 😭
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
